kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Royal
Port Royal is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, it is one of the three worlds to be based on a live action movie, the others being Space Paranoids and The Grid. And is the second-most recent feature overall (after'' Tron: Legacy''). It is a dark world, with only specific areas touched by the moon's light. The first boss of Port Royal is Captain Barbossa and the Illuminator, while the second boss is the Grim Reaper. It follows Disney Castle in availability. The original battle level in Port Royal is 20, while later on it rises to 34. Setting Port Royal is divided into four main areas, only one of which is actually the town of Port Royal. Sora and the gang land on the Rampart of the town's fort, which holds several defensive cannons. In addition, one can look inside the fort to see a prison area. There are two sets of stairs, the left one leading down to the Harbor. This is where Sora first encounters the undead pirates. From here, the bridge leads into the main Town area. A road from here leads back to the fort. The second main area is the two ships, The Interceptor and The Black Pearl. These ships are where you can sail to the other main areas, although they can both be attacked by pirates. If you are losing, you can retreat inside, where the pirates won't follow. These areas, the Interceptor's Ship's Hold and the Black Pearl's Captain's Stateroom also hold save points. Another important area for the first storyline is the Isla de Muerta, "an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is". Sora's ship lands on the Rock Face, an outcropping that leads to the inner caves. From the Cave Mouth, Sora accesses the Powder Store, where pirates wait in ambush behind explosive gunpowder crates. Sora will need to detonate these crates to create paths for the precious moonlight. Next is the Moonlight Nook, a small area that serves as a perfect battleground due to the abundance of moonlight, allowing for damage to be dealt to the pirates. The last area of Isla de Muerta is the Treasure Heap, a cave where the pirates store all they have gained within the years of their curse. In the center of the Treasure Heap, is the stone chest containing the 882 cursed gold coins. This area serves as the final dueling grounds with Barbossa. Only in the second story line can Sora access the fourth main area, the Ship Graveyard. Currents carry the wrecks of any ship sunk in the area around Isla de Muerta to Ship Graveyard, and when Luxord sinks the Interceptor it too is carried here. Sora begins in the Interceptor's Hold, one of the few remaining pieces of the ship. From here, Sora can go to Seadrift Row, a long corridor consisting of the remains of destroyed ships. The last place is Seadrift Keep, a shipwreck that bears a resemblance to a makeshift fort. All throughout Port Royal, the chests can be hard to find because of the dark landscape. In one of the "rooms" in the Ship Graveyard, an anchor can be attacked, making it swing across the room and damage anything in its way. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Port Royal and notice something different about this world, being that the world and its citizens are based on a live action film, instead of cartoons. They find Pete talking to Captain Barbossa, and they fight his pirates. After being unsuccessful, they are hinted by Pete that the pirates are vulnerable to the group's magic and moonlight. After defeating the pirates, Sora and Company meet Will Turner. He tells them that the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann was kidnapped by Barbossa. After watching them sail away, they meet Jack Sparrow who agrees to join them to rescue Elizabeth. He only agrees so he can hear Will's name and get back his ship, the Black Pearl. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, Jack and Will go ahead to get Elizabeth while Sora, Donald, and Goofy stay behind. After a while Will appears with Elizabeth (but not Jack), fearing for her life, as she gave her name as 'Elizabeth Turner'. This means she would have the blood of Boot Strap Bill Turner, the one needed to lift the curse. She then tells how she took a cursed medallion from Will as a child so he would not be prosecuted as a pirate. Will reveals he had to attack Jack so he and Elizabeth could escape. Barbossa and his pirates catch up and attack the Interceptor. Barbossa captures Elizabeth and Will threatens to kill himself and tells Barbossa that it is his blood he needs. Barbossa leaves Sora, Jack, Donald, Goofy, and Elizabeth on the ship (that's rigged to blow up and covered in Heartless) while he takes Will with him and his pirates to free themselves of the curse. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack clear the bombs and catch up to Barbossa. They end up fighting his pirate minions, while Jack is busy fighting Barbossa himself. Jack is distracted by Sora's yelling and is stabbed by Barbossa but doesn't die, because he had recently stolen a medallion and become cursed. Barbossa calls for Pete's help, who summons his special heartless, the Illuminator, which has the power to cause all light to go out. They defeat the Illuminator and Barbossa (which you receive a Drive Bar boost from),and Pete runs off again. Jack finally defeats Barbossa by shooting him. Barbossa knows he can't die because he is with the living dead, but Jack throws Will a medallion with his blood on it. Will, who has a medallion with his blood on it also, drops the two medallions in the chest, which causes the curse to be lifted and Barbossa to be mortal. Barbossa then dies from the gunshot wound. Afterward everyone heads back to the Black pearl and Jack's compass glows. Sora uses it to unlock another path to two worlds to explore, Agrabah, and Halloween Town. Sora receives Follow the Wind from completing the first trip of Port Royal. Second visit On the second visit, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack discover that the medallion issue is not over. The pirates are back, still under the curses' influence. Elizabeth tells them that Will went to investigate Isla de Muerta and has not returned. Jack says he will not do anything unless he is rewarded for his efforts, which Elizabeth agrees to. While sailing they find the Interceptor with Will aboard passed out. He recovers enough to tell them that a man in a black coat and white creatures stole the chest. Then Luxord, an Organization XIII member, invades the ship and uses the Grim Reaper Heartless to attack the crew. They defeat it, but Luxord takes four Cursed Medallions and gives them to four Gambler Nobodies. The Grim Reaper Heartless reappears and blows Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack onto the Interceptor. Luxord then fires at Interceptor with the Black Pearl's cannons. When Sora wakes up, he finds that Jack has been cursed and is now undead. After defeating a Gambler Nobody they receive a cursed medallion. They travel around Port Royal and find three more Gambler Nobodies hidden around the Ship Graveyard and Isla de Muerta and steal the medallion each one holds. Once this is done, the trio plus Jack return to Port Royal and return the medallions, but Jack is still cursed. Goofy says that Jack was cursed by the Heartless, not because of the medallions. To battle the Grim Reaper, you have to collect all 882 medallions and return them to the chest before being able to injure the Grim Reaper. After the battle, Luxord commends Sora on his defeat and takes the heart from the Grim Reaper Heartless. Jack is freed from the curse and knows of a way so the medallions will not be able to be used for evil again. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth go out to sea to dump the chest. Jack then asks for his reward from Elizabeth and requests for Sora's Keyblade. Jack is unable to keep the Keyblade (as it returns to Sora), but Goofy says he might be able to someday, because Jack and Sora are a lot alike. Jack vows that one day he will form a bloodthirsty crew and steal the Keyblade. Sora receives the Magnet element to upgrade it to Magnera, which is a requirement for a side quest in Atlantica. Characters File:JackSparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow File:Elizabeth Swann.jpg|Elizabeth Swann File:KHII-WillTurner.jpg|Will Turner File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|Captain Barbossa File:Undead Pirate 1.jpg|Undead Pirate A File:Undead Pirate 2.jpg|Undead Pirate B File:Undead Pirate 3.jpg|Undead Pirate C *Absent but mentioned characters are James Norrington, the Commodore ordered to capture Jack Sparrow; Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father; and Davy Jones, to whom Jack Sparrow owes a debt (although through the term "Davy Jones' Locker"). Jiminy's Journal also mentions Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann. Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:AirPirate KHII.png|Air Pirate File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog File:Hammer Frame render.png|Hammer Frame File:CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun File:RapidThruster.png|Rapid Thruster File:LanceSoldier.png|Lance Soldier File:Morning Star KHII.png|Morning Star File:ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight File:Surveillance Robot.png|Surveillance Robot File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' Nobodies File:Dusk KHII.png|Dusk File:Gambler.jpg|Gambler File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Larxene's Absent Silhouette' Somebodies File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|'Captain Barbossa' File:Undead Pirate 1.jpg|'Undead Pirate A' File:Undead Pirate 2.jpg|'Undead Pirate B' File:Undead Pirate 3.jpg|'Undead Pirate C' Shop In Port Royal, a Moogle named Morlock has set up shop. It is found in the Interceptor's Hold and after the Interceptor is blown up, the shop relocates to the Rampart. The shops sells: *Hammer Staff - 100 Munny *Victory Bell - 400 Munny *Adamant Shield - 100 Munny *Chain Gear - 400 Munny *Potion - 40 Munny *Ether - 120 Munny *Tent - 100 Munny Treasures Puzzle Pieces Edits In the American and European version of Kingdom Hearts II some cutscenes have been edited, such as that Will is not aiming a gun to his head when he is threatening to commit suicide and Barbossa's sword is never seen in Jack's chest. The medallion that Barbossa first uses to attempt to break the curse is only shown coated in blood in the respective scene, and is afterward untainted (in the original, the blood remains throughout the escapade). Also, Barbossa's monologue with Elizabeth on the Black Pearl is edited to omit the mention of lust and women (however, the replacement, which talks of "Pleasurable Company" is actually the line as it appears in the original film). All of these changes carry over into the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix build of the game. Gameplay wise, undead pirates do not catch fire, however, the Grim Reaper Heartless still does. The Rifle Pirates' muskets have been changed to crossbows, even though they still retain the original sound effect of a rifle shot. Strangely, the scene where Barbossa takes a drink from his wine bottle is kept in both versions, but this is the reason why the American version of the game is rated E+10 for alcohol use. Category:Disney worlds